Content providers generate content and provide the generated content to content publishers for providing to users via client devices, for example, mobile devices. The content can be a text, image, video, etc. A content provider may generate a tracking URL for a piece of content. The content provider provides the tracking URL along with the content to the content publisher for publishing. Certain systems, referred to as event tracking systems or event trackers, track events associated with the mobile device that are related to the content item, for example, events representing a user interaction performed using the mobile device with a repository service associated with the content. An example of a repository service is a service that allows users to download binary data, for example, executable applications to a client device. In response to certain events, an event tracking system sends an event postback message to the content publisher. Examples of events include a user launching an application that was downloaded on the client device. The event postback message allows the content publisher to track mobile events associated with the content published by the content publisher.
Often multiple systems are involved in the tracking of events associated with the content. For example, multiple servers may redirect a request received by a mobile device. Tracking events in such systems can be complex. For example, multiple systems involved create a cascaded event tracking and postback hierarchy. Tracking events using such cascaded mobile tracking hierarchy can be error-prone and the event postback message can get lost in the hierarchy. Events may get lost during tracking due to system/server errors or due to malicious servers, resulting in loss of information. Conventional techniques are unable to detect if there is loss of information during event tracking and which systems are causing the loss.